Reue Buße Vergebung
by Boromir
Summary: Der lange und steinige Weg des Severus Snape zur Vergebung.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der hochverehrten J.K. Rowling, die ihre erneute Schwangerschaft hoffentlich dazu nutzt, fleißig an Band 6 zu schreiben!

**Reue- Buße-Vergebung**

Prolog 

Als der erste Schlag ihn traf verspürte Severus Snape eine ungeahnte Befriedigung.

Natürlich war da auch Schmerz, der bestimmt sehr bald viel schlimmer werden würde, aber eben auch dieses Gefühl, daß die Prügel, die er nun bezog genau das waren, was er verdiente.

Severus machte sich keine Illusionen, er wußte, was er war. Ein Mörder, ein Deatheater, der sich hatte fangen lassen. Und die Auroren würden ihre Wut über die gefallenen Kameraden, Freunde und Verwandten an ihm auslassen.

Aber das war genau das, was Severus gewollt hatte.

Schon seit Wochen war ihm klar gewesen, daß er Voldemort nicht weiter dienen wollte.Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, daß seine Zaubertränke dazu verwendet wurden, anderen Menschen Schmerz zuzufügen und sie zu töten. Und er selbst wollte auch nicht mehr töten, nicht mehr foltern und vergewaltigen.

Doch dem dunklen Lord konnte man nicht so einfach den Dienst aufkündigen. Ein Tod durch die Hand Voldemorts wäre Severus sinnlos vorgekommen und einfach ins Ministerium zu marschieren und sich zu stellen, dazu hatte ihm der Mut gefehlt.

Letzten Endes hatte er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich bei einem vereitelten Überfall auf das Haus eines muggelstämmigen Aurors festnehmen lassen.

Keiner der Auroren, die ihn nun mit Fäusten und Tritten traktierten verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken daran, daß dieser Deatheater keinerlei Wiederstand bei seiner Verhaftung geleistet hatte.Sie waren froh endlich ein Ziel für ihre aufgestaute Wut gefunden zu haben.

Und Severus empfand die Schmerzen als gerechte Strafe für seine Sünden.Oder zumindest als Beginn einer Sühne, denn er war sich sicher, daß man ihn zu Azkaban verurteilen würde und vielleicht sogar zum Kuß des Dementors.

Und nichts anderes hatte er, der Mörder, verdient.

Vielleicht hätte das wissen darum, daß sich in diesem Punkt alle Anwesenden einig waren, den jungen Auror, der vor wenigen Wochen seine hoch schwangere Frau bei einem Deatheater Angriff verloren hatte davon abgehalten, den am Boden liegenden Gefangenen gegen den Kopf zu treten, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Sein Stiefel traf dumpf krachend auf Knochen und Severus Snape versank in einer tiefen Ohnmacht.

* * *

Geistesabwesend steckte sich Albus Dumbledore ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon in den Mund und blätterte eine Seite des Tagespropheten um. Die tägliche Zeitungslektüre war in letzter Zeit alles andere als eine Freude, da sich die Todesanzeigen und Meldungen von Überfällen häuften. Und doch hatte der Direktor von Hogwarts sie sich zur Pflicht gemacht. Es zahlte sich letzten Endes immer aus, über alles informiert zu sein.

Flink ließ Dumbledore seinen Blick über die Seite mit den vermischten Nachrichten gleiten als ein Name seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Severus Snape.

Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den traurigen jungen Mann mit der bitteren, gequälten Seele. Der kurzen Nachricht zufolge war der junge Mann bei einem Deatheater Überfall festgenommen worden.

Ein weiterer seiner Schützlinge, den er an Voldemort verloren hatte. Und Dumbledore konnte den Zeitpunkt, an dem er ihn verloren hatte ganz genau bestimmen. Er hatte Severus Seele geopfert um das Leben von Remus Lupin zu erkaufen. Eine offizielle Anklage hätte den sicheren Tod für den jungen Werwolf bedeutet. Das hatte er nicht zulassen können und so war Sirius Black viel zu leicht davon gekommen.

Daß Severus sich in seiner berechtigten Empörung verraten und herabgesetzt vorkam war nur zu verständlich.Dumbledore hatte damals gehofft, daß Severus stark genug war, die Demütigung wegzustecken und sich nicht Voldemort zuzuwenden.

Wie sehr hatte er sich getäuscht. Und doch hätte er damals nicht anders handeln können.

Leise seufzend richtete der Direktor seinen Blick wieder auf die Nachricht und stellte erstaunt fest, daß als Datum für die Verhandlung gegen Severus der heutige Tag angegeben war, zwölf Uhr Mittags.

Als er gerade auf die Uhr sehen wollte, schlug die Alte Pendeluhr in einer Ecke seines Büros zwölf mal.

Eilig sprang Dumbledore auf und trat zum Kamin. Er mußte schnellstens zum Ministerium und sehen, wie er dem jungen Mann helfen konnte. Er hatte eine Ungerechtigkeit wieder gut zu machen.

* * *

Anmerkungen: Ich mag die deutsche Übersetzung der Bücher nicht, sie ist furchtbar! Deshalb werdet ihr immer wieder Worte aus dem englischen original in meinen Stories finden. Nehmt es einfach als eine liebenswürdige Verrücktheit meinerseits an! **gg**

Außerdem gehöre ich zu denjenigen, die bei weitem mehr Fanfics gelesen haben als gut für sie ist. In Folge dessen verwechsele ich gerne mal Canon und Fanon. Ob, wann und wo in den Büchern eine Verhandlung gegen Severus stattgefunden hat weiß ich nicht mehr. Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, daß meine Story AU ist.

So weit ich es überblicken kann wird es zusätzlich zu dem Prolog noch 2-3 Kapitel geben und einen Epilog.

Lobhudelei und Bauchpinselei in den Reviews wird selbstverständlich dankend entgegen genommen und motiviert mich unwahrscheinlich zum weiter schreiben! ( **mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt** )

Ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen!


	2. I

**I.**

Ein älterer Auror führte den leicht benommenen Severus Snape in ein großes Büro, in dem bereits eine Handvoll offiziell aussehender Hexen und Zauberer versammelt waren.

Grob schubste der Mann Severus auf einen Stuhl und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und einem leise gemurmelten Spruch wanden sich Fesseln um Severus Hände und Füße. Deutlich spürte Severus wie sich der dunkle Cord mit dem die Armlehnen des Stuhles bezogen waren in seine Haut drückte.

Der Auror trat zur Seite und machte einem Medi-Zauberer Platz, der wortlos eine kleine Ampulle nahm, Severus Mund aufzwang und ihm 5 Tropfen einflößte.

„ Verita Serum", dachte Severus. „ Aber das ist zu viel gewesen. Mehr als drei Tropfen sind gefährlich!"

Panik machte sich in ihm breit und er versuchte, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu lösen. Es war vergeblich. Geschlagen sackte Severus in seinem Stuhl zusammen und überließ sich der wachsenden Verwirrung, die zu viel Verita Serum immer auslöste.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie eine grauhaarige Hexe vor ihn hin trat und ihm Fragen zu stellen begann. Erst bei der zweiten Nachfrage und einem drohenden Stoß des Aurors konnte er Name, Alter und Wohnort nennen. Diese Fragen waren leicht gewesen, doch die nächste machte ihm mehr Kopfzerbrechen.

„ Sind Sie ein Deatheater?"

Severus überlegte. War er noch einer? Er hatte sich doch innerlich schon von Voldemort und seinen Deatheatern los gesagt. Aber sein Arm trug immer noch das dunkle Mal. Also war er wohl doch einer. Severus war verwirrt.

Der anwesende Auror legte Severus Schweigen als Verstocktheit aus und verpaßte dem Gefangenen eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Im selben Augenblick schlug krachend die Bürotüre auf und Albus Dumbledore eilte herein. Mit einem einzigen Blick hatte er die Situation erfaßt und sein Gesicht nahm eine furchterregende Grimmigkeit an.

„ Broderick", herrschte er den Auror an. „ Folter gehört wohl kaum zu den zulässigen Verhörmethoden!"

Der Auror wurde rot und stammelte eine Entschuldigung, bevor er sich in einer Ecke des Büros auf einen Stuhl setzte.

Derweil war die Hexe, die das Verhör vorgenommen hatte zu Dumbledore getreten und sprach ihn an: „ Albus, wie... überraschend dich hier zu sehen. Was führt dich her?"

„ Ich will wissen, was gegen diesen Jungen vorliegt."

„ Warum?", fragte einer der Zauberer. „Was geht es dich an?"

„ Das werdet ihr dann schon erfahren, aber zuerst will ich hören, wie es kommt, daß er festgenommen wurde." Mit diesen Worten setzte Dumbledore sich auf einen der Stühle und verschloß mit einem Wink seiner Hand die offen stehende Bürotüre.

Fragend sahen sich die Hexen und Zauberer an und einer zuckte dann mit den Achseln. Er griff nach einer Akte, wandte sich Dumbledore zu und berichtete.

„ Vor einigen Tagen bekamen wir einen anonymen Tip, daß das Haus eines muggelstämmigen Aurors von Deatheatern angegriffen werden sollte. Wir waren rechtzeitig zur Stelle und konnten einen Angriff vereiteln. Von den fünf Deatheatern starben vier und dieser hier wurde gefangen genommen."Der Zauberer lachte leise auf. „ Interessant ist, daß er sich anscheinend gar nicht gewehrt hat, so, als wolle er erwischt werden. Jedenfalls reichte seine Anwesenheit dort, ihn festzuhalten und wir werden sehen, was er unter Verita Serum gesteht."

Dumbledore sah den jungen Snape überlegend an. Ein Tip also, und er hatte sich seiner Verhaftung nicht widersetzt. Die äußeren Zeichen von Mißhandlung mußten wohl nachher entstanden sein, als übereifrige Auroren ihr Mütchen an ihm kühlten.

Eine Idee keimte in ihm auf. Vielleicht wäre es so möglich, den Jungen frei zu bekommen und das Ministerium schlecht aussehen zu lassen. Wenn es ihm gelang, die Seele dieses Jungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so hatte er viel gewonnen. Wenn nicht, so gab es einen Deatheater mehr, der frei herum lief. Einer mehr oder weniger, welchen Unterschied machte das schon?

Entschlossen fixierte Dumbledore die Anwesenden und fragte: „ Hat sich irgend jemand vielleicht einmal gefragt, von wem der Tip kam und warum Severus sich nicht gewehrt hat?"

Die grauhaarige Hexe schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „ Nein, wir sind für jeden Tip dankbar, auch die Anonymen. Welche Bedeutung sollte es auch haben?"

Dumbledore seufzte theatralisch auf. „ Es hat die Bedeutung, Veronica, daß Severus Snape bereits seit geraumer Zeit mein Spion bei Voldemort ist. Er wollte natürlich niemanden verletzen."

„ Dein Spion?"fragte eine andere Hexe ungläubig. „ Das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen. Wozu solltest du einen Spion brauchen?"

Einer der Zauberer legte der Hexe eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte betreten: „ Bitte, Fiona, denk an Grindelwald!"

Dumbledore winkte ab und erklärte: „ Ich habe die Kinder beider Seiten an meiner Schule. Weder will ich, daß meine muggelstämmigen Schüler in Gefahr geraten, noch will ich die anderen, deren Eltern bereits Voldemort dienen auch noch an ihn verlieren. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, daß Hogwarts mit Sicherheit ein Hauptangriffsziel für Voldemort darstellt. Ich muß unterrichtet sein, was Voldemort plant, und wie ginge das besser als durch einen Spion in seinen eigenen Reihen?"

„ Na gut", lenkte die Hexe ein. „ Das sehe ich ein, aber trotzdem, warum hat er dann nichts davon gesagt? Weder bei seiner Verhaftung, noch später oder jetzt unter Verita Serum."

„ Natürlich hat er nichts gesagt", antwortete Dumbledore ironisch. „ Er ist ein Spion, das erzählt man nicht jedem Hinz und Kunz!"

Entrüstetes murmeln erklang, doch Dumbledore sprach sofort weiter: „ Habt ihr ihn beim Verhör denn gefragt, ob er ein Spion ist? Ihr wißt doch, daß er unter dem Einfluß des Serums nur auf direkte Fragen antworten kann."

„ Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er ein Deatheater ist, aber dann kamst du auch schon herein."

„ Und auf diese Frage hätte er natürlich mit ja geantwortet. Denn er ist einer, er trägt das Mal. Wie auch immer, ich verbürge mich für den Jungen und werde ihn mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Ich werde versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden, euch nicht wegen Mißhandlung anzuzeigen."

„ Wie bitte?", rief der Auror empört. „ Dieses Stück Dreck hat Widerstand geleistet, da haben die Jungs ihn nur etwas rauher angefaßt!"

„ Dieser Spion, mein Spion, trägt Spuren von Schlägen im Gesicht, die nicht älter als ein bis zwei Tage sein können. Da er sich bei seiner Verhaftung nicht gewehrt hat und er sie sich bestimmt nicht selbst zugefügt hat, haben Ihre Jungs ihn nach allen regeln der Kunst verprügelt. Das ist strafbar, Broderick, das sollten Sie wissen!"

„ Nun gut", sagte die grauhaarige Hexe. „ Wenn du für ihn bürgst, dann reicht uns das. Nimm ihn mit."

Dumbledore nickte leicht und trat dann zu Severus. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung verschwanden die Fesseln und er zog den Jungen Mann hoch.

Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. „ Professor?"

Dumbledore zog den Jungen an sich und hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest an sich gedrückt. „ Es wird alles gut, mein Junge, ich bringe dich nach Hause, nach Hogwarts."

Dann nickte er den an anwesenden Hexen und Zauberern zu und sagte: „ Übrigens erwarte ich morgen eine Eule mit seinem Zauberstab und seinen sonstigen privaten Dingen die konfisziert wurden.Und sollte je ein Wort über Severus Tätigkeit nach außen dringen, so weiß ich, wen ich zur Verantwortung zu ziehen habe. Ladies, Gentlemen, ihr entschuldigt uns, dieser Junge braucht dringend ärztliche Hilfe."

Dann aktivierte er den Notfall Portschlüssel, den er immer bei sich trug und die beiden Männer wurden direkt in seine Räume in Hogwarts gebracht.

* * *

Anmerkungen: Als ich den dunklen Kord **gg** entfernte hat mir ff. net natürlich wieder mein Layout des Prologs versaubeutelt und Änderungen dauern bis zu 24 Std. **seufz** Deshalb fehlt ihm zur Zeit die Struktur. Ich hoffe, daß sich das bald gibt.

Loony: Paß mal auf, ob du den Gag in diesem Kapitel findest! **Gg**

Mory: Licht wird eher in das WIE des Übergangs zur Seite des Lichts gebracht! Wirst schon noch sehen. Wahrscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel.

Danke fürs lesen und reviewen, laßt euch nicht davon abhalten, es auch weiterhin zu tun!


	3. II

**II.**

Severus stolperte, als die beiden Zauberer im Wohnzimmer Dumbledores ankamen und wäre gefallen, wenn Albus ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Den jungen Mann in den Armen haltend trug er ihn in sein Schlafzimmer und legte ihn auf das breite Bett. Severus war leicht, viel zu leicht für einen Mann seiner Größe. Besorgt strich Albus eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares aus dem hageren Gesicht. Severus schien bewußtlos zu sein. Das war nicht gut, er mußte sofort Poppy verständigen.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war Dumbledore zum Kamin getreten und hatte die Medihexe zu sich gebeten. Eilig, wie er betonte.

Und Poppy ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit Notfallkoffer und Zauberstab bewaffnet trat sie aus dem Kamin und sah Dumbledore fragend an: „ Was ist los, Albus, was ist so dringend?"

Wortlos führte Dumbledore sie in sein Schlafzimmer und als die Hexe Severus dort liegen sah, zerschlagen und halb tot, übernahmen sofort ihre professionellen Instinkte das Regiment. Eilig vollführte sie eine erste Untersuchung mit ihrem Zauberstab und registrierte die unterschiedlichen inneren und äußeren Verletzungen, die der Junge davon getragen hatte. Schließlich sah sie auf und seufzte: „ Merlin, Albus, was ist dem Jungen zugestoßen?"

„ Er ist ein paar übereifrigen Auroren in die Hände gefallen", sagte Albus und schob den Ärmel an Severus Robe hoch, so daß Poppy das dunkle Mal sehen konnte. Die Hexe schrak nicht zurück bei dem Anblick, doch ihre Züge nahmen einen Ausdruck tiefer Traurigkeit an. Sie hatte immer ein weiches Herz für den traurigen, mißverstandenen Jungen gehabt, der so oft auf ihrer Krankenstation gelegen hatte, wenn er wieder einmal Opfer einer der „ Streiche"der Marauders geworden war. Doch nun war nicht die Zeit für Erinnerungen, schalt sie sich innerlich. Nun war die Zeit zu handeln. Vorsichtig die Lider hochziehend betrachtete sie Severus Augen, dessen Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet waren.

„ Wie hast du ihn hier her gebracht? Mit dem Portschlüssel?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„ War er schon bewußtlos als du ihn fandest?"

„ Nein, er schien benommen zu sein, bewußtlos war er erst, als wir hier ankamen. Man hat ihm Verita Serum gegeben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel."

„ Zu viel", sagte Poppy grimmig. „ Bei einer Überdosis ist jeder Zauber zu viel für den Körper. Besonders, wenn dieser sowieso schon geschwächt ist. Der Zauber des Portschlüssels war zu viel für ihn. Er wird in diesem Zustand der Ohnmacht bleiben, bis das Serum auf natürliche Weise aus seinem Blutkreislauf verschwunden ist. Ich habe ein paar Heiltränke und Salben, die speziell für solche Fälle gedacht sind. Sie stützen sich hauptsächlich auf die natürlichen Heilkräfte der Zutaten und sollten helfen, seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Versuche, ihm etwas Wasser einzuflößen, er sieht dehydriert aus."

Eilig verschwand Poppy wieder und Albus verwandelte ein Glas in eine Schnabeltasse, holte Wasser und versuchte geduldig, dem bewußtlosen jungen Mann etwas zu trinken zu geben. Viel hatte er nicht erreicht, als Poppy auch schon wieder zurück kam. Sie übernahm von Albus, der wie ein besorgte Vater nah bei Severus blieb und alles beobachtete. Mit großem Geschick hatte die Medihexe dem Jungen bald nicht nur das Wasser, sondern auch verschiedene Tränke eingeflößt. Dann zog sie ihm vorsichtig die vor Dreck starrenden Kleider aus. Sowohl Albus als auch Poppy schluckten hörbar als sie Severus nackten Körper sahen. Nicht nur war er dreckig und von Blutergüssen übersäht, er war auch so dünn, daß er kaum mehr als ein Skelett erschien.

„ Meine Güte, Albus", sagte Poppy schockiert. „ Der Junge scheint seit Tagen, ach was sage ich, seit Wochen kaum etwas gegessen zu haben! Wie lange haben die Auroren ihn denn festgehalten?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nur ein paar Tage, Poppy. Das"und er machte eine Geste zu dem mageren Körper hin, „ muß schon älter sein. Wie du sagtest, wohlmöglich Wochen."

„ Nun, er braucht dringend etwas zu essen, sonst stirbt er uns noch an Unterernährung. Ich hole noch einen Trank für ihn, hoch an Nährstoffen, leicht verdaulich. Du kannst ihm in der Zwischenzeit ein Schwammbad geben, Albus. Der Junge muß sauber sein, sonst wirken die Salben nicht."

Wieder verschwand die Hexe und Albus machte sich daran, den mißbrauchten Körper seines jungen Schützlings vorsichtig zu waschen. Er hörte nicht, daß Poppy zurück kam, so konzentriert war er auf seine Aufgabe und darauf, dem jungen Mann so wenig zusätzliche Schmerzen zu verursachen wie möglich. Als er endlich fertig war trat er zurück und überließ Poppy alles weitere. Sie flößte Severus einen weiteren Trank ein, strich die heilende Salbe auf seine Wunden und zog ihm ein weißes Leinen Nachthemd an das Albus schon für sie bereit hielt.

Bevor Poppy sich wieder aufrichtete legte sie ihre kühle Hand kurz auf Severus erhitzte Stirn. Er sah so jung aus, so verletzlich. Und der Kontrast zwischen dem rabenschwarzen Haar und dem weißen Hemd schien seine Jugend noch zu unterstreichen. Sie seufzte leise und deckte ihn zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Albus an.

„ Ich habe alles für ihn getan, was in meiner Macht steht. Nun können wir nur noch warten."

„ Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Albus. Wenigstens vierundzwanzig Stunden, länger je nachdem wieviel Serum er geschluckt hat und wie geschwächt sein Körper schon ist. Er sollte alle fünf Stunden noch eine Dosis von dem Nährtrank bekommen. Willst du ihm den geben oder soll ich vorbei kommen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, Poppy, ich mache das schon. Du hast noch andere Patienten um die du dich kümmern mußt."

„ Ja, dich zum Beispiel, Albus. Du siehst müde aus. Versuche, etwas zu schlafen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „ Natürlich, Poppy."

Die Hexe seufzte. „ So wie ich dich kenne, Albus, wirst du die ganze Zeit neben dem Jungen sitzen. Davon wird er auch nicht schneller wach."

„ Vielleicht werde ich dieses eine Mal auf deinen Rat hören, Poppy."

„ Hah", lachte die Medihexe. „ Das wäre ja mal etwas ganz neues! Ich sende dir die nötigen Tränke für den Jungen", sagte sie noch und verschwand dann wieder durch den Kamin.

Schmunzelnd trat Dumbledore in sein Schlafzimmer und setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen, dick gepolsterten Sessel neben seinem Bett. Poppy kannte ihn einfach zu gut! Natürlich würde er eine lange Zeit hier bei dem Jungen sitzen und über seinen Schlaf wachen. Vielleicht würde er davon nicht eher erwachen, aber es konnte doch sein, daß er die Nähe eines ihm wohl gesonnenen Menschen spüren konnte.

* * *

Die ganze Nacht hatte Albus Dumbledore bei dem Jungen gesessen und war beim Morgengrauen übermüdet auf dem Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlafen. Er konnte erst ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben als er durch eifriges Klopfen an seinem Fenster geweckt wurde.

Irritiert öffnete Albus die Augen und wußte für einen Moment nicht, warum er nicht in seinem Bett lag. War er wieder über der Arbeit eingeschlafen? Doch nein. Severus, er lag in seinem Bett und schlief, hoffentlich, der Genesung entgegen. Seine alten Knochen protestierten schmerzhaft, als Albus sich aufsetzte. In seinem Alter sollte man nicht mehr auf einer Couch schlafen. Doch was hatte ihn geweckt? Da war das Klopfen wieder und Albus blickte endlich zum Fenster. Eine große Ministeriumseule saß auf dem Fensterbrett und klopfte erneut ungeduldig um Einlaß.

Mit schweren Gliedern stand Albus auf, trat zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sofort flog die Eule herein und landete auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einem Blick als wollte sie sagen: nun mal schneller, Alter Mann, ich habe noch anderes zu erledigen, hielt sie dem Zauberer ihr Bein hin.

Eilig löste Albus das Päckchen vom Bein der Eule, die auch sofort und ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen wieder davon flog.

Albus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete das Päckchen. Es enthielt seinen Zauberstab und ein paar weitere Kleinigkeiten, wie seine Taschenuhr und einen Beutel mit Münzen. Außerdem fand er ein Schreiben des Ministeriums. Er hatte keine Entschuldigung erwartet oder gar einen offiziellen Freispruch, aber dieses lapidare Schreiben war geradezu eine Beleidigung. Nichts weiter stand dort, als daß man den Verdächtigen in die Obhut Dumbledores entlassen habe und diesem auch die persönlichen Dinge des Verdächtigen ausgehändigt habe, hier zu quittieren.

Dumbledore schnaubte. Diese Bürokraten machten ihn wahnsinnig! Er nahm Severus Zauberstab auf und erhob sich. Er wollte ihn auf den Nachttisch neben das Bett legen. Der Junge sollte seinen Zauberstab neben sich finden, wenn er erwachte, wann auch immer das sein würde.

* * *

Anmerkungen: Tja, eigentlich sollte die Szene mit Poppy viel kürzer werden, aber ihr kennt das ja, wenn Poppy und Albus einmal anfangen, sich um eine arme Seele zu kümmern, dann auch gründlich! **gg**

Also hat es hier noch keine größeren Offenbarungen gegeben. Die folgen aber ganz bestimmt im nächsten Kapitel. Ich sage nur ein Wort: Beichte!

Wie immer wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wenn's euch gefallen hat dann nehmt euch doch die Zeit kurz ein Review zu hinterlassen.


	4. III

**III.**

Als Severus Snape langsam erwachte, glaubte er, jeden Muskel und jeden Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzhaft zu spüren. Doch außer dem Schmerz schien nichts klar zu sein.

War er wieder einmal dem Cruciatus seines Lords ausgesetzt gewesen?

Doch nein, er hatte sich ja von Lord Voldemort abgewandt.

Dann hatten wohl die Auroren ihren Job mit einem Übermaß an Enthusiasmus erfüllt.

Und da war noch etwas. Sie hatten ihm Verita- Serum gegeben, aber an mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

Mühsam öffnete Snape seine Augen. Vom Licht des frühen Morgen geblendet drehte er seinen Kopf weg und blickte in den Raum hinein.

Erstaunt sah er, daß er sich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Schlafzimmer befand.

Das war gewiß nicht seine Zelle im Hauptquartier der Auroren. Davon zeugte auch, daß er nicht auf dem kalten Boden oder einer harten Pritsche lag sondern in einem warmen, weichen Himmelbett.

Vorsichtig setzte Snape sich auf und sah sich aufmerksam um. Die alten Möbel hatten sicherlich schon bessere Tage gesehen, doch wie der ganze Raum wirkten sie sehr einladend und komfortabel.

So wie auch das Nachthemd, das er trug. Es war strahlend weiß und sauber, aber das Leinen war vom vielen tragen weich und dünn geworden. Dies war mit Sicherheit jemandes Lieblingshemd.

Aber wessen? So sehr Snape sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, was nach der Einnahme des Verita- Serums geschehen war.

Was für eine Überdosis sprach und folgerichtig dann auch einen Teil der Schmerzen erklärte, die er verspürte.

Frustriert schüttelte Snape den Kopf und bereute es sofort. Die allzu heftige Bewegung ließ seinen Kopf schmerzhaft pochen. Für einen Moment legte Snape das Gesicht in seine Hände und atmete tief und langsam ein und aus. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf verringerte sich fast sofort, wurde erträglicher und verschwand schließlich ganz.

Erleichtert wischte sich Snape über die Augen.

Er mußte unbedingt herausfinden, wo er war und wer ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Erneut sah der junge Mann sich um, doch diesmal war er wesentlich aufmerksamer.

So bemerkte er zum Beispiel den Stuhl, der neben dem Kopfende des Bettes stand. So, als hätte jemand neben ihm gewacht.

Und auch die verschiedenen Zaubertränke, die in kleinen Fläschchen auf der Kommode standen.

Als letztes fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch direkt neben ihm.

Beinahe wäre Snape ein lauter Ruf des Erstaunens entfahren, denn dort, auf dem Nachttisch, lag sein Zauberstab.

Zumindest glaubte er, daß es seiner war.

Vorsichtig griff er danach und als er das vertraute Holz unter seinen Fingern spürte, fühlte er sich sofort sehr viel besser.

Snape konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, wieso sein Zauberstab hier war. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatten ihn die Auroren bei seiner Verhaftung beschlagnahmt.

Snape beschloß, daß es keinen Sinn machte, weitere Spekulationen anzustellen. So lange er untätig im Bett lag, konnte er keine Informationen sammeln.

Langsam schwang Snape die nackten Beine unter der Decke hervor und setzte die Füße vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er spürte, daß er noch schwach war und so ließ er sich Zeit. Er konnte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben.

Seinen Zauberstab zum Angriff fest in der Hand haltend öffnete er vorsichtig die einzige Tür im Zimmer und lugte heraus.

Was auch immer Snape erwartet hatte, auf der anderen Seite der Tür vorzufinden, das, was er jetzt sah, hatte er jedenfalls nicht erwartet.

Jede weitere Vorsicht außer Acht lassend öffnete er die Türe weit und betrat den anderen Raum.

Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit er zuletzt hier gewesen war. Die Bilder früherer Direktoren an der Wand, der überquellende Schreibtisch und die Regale voller seltsamer Geräte.

Und auf einem Sofa zu seiner Linken lag Albus Dumbledore, der Herr über dieses Chaos.

Snape zögerte. Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn, den Direktor zu betäuben, sich Kleider zu besorgen und Hogwarts unerkannt zu verlassen.

Doch wo sollte er hin gehen?

In seine Wohnung konnte er nicht zurück. Voldemort würde sehr schnell wissen, daß er wieder zurück war und er würde sich wundern, warum er, Severus, nicht in Askaban war.

Und die Auroren würden ihn wohl nicht einfach so weiter machen lassen wie gewohnt. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, daß er ja gar nicht so weiter machen wollte.

Snapes Blick fiel wieder auf den schlafenden Direktor.

Was hatte Dumbledore vor? Warum hatte er Snape hierher gebracht? Was bezweckte er?

Albus Dumbledore war für Snape schon immer ein unlösbares Rätsel gewesen. Er konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, was den Direktor von Hogwarts antrieb. Und nur dieser konnte ihm die Antworten auf seine Fragen geben.

Leise trat Snape näher an den Schlafenden heran und streckte die Hand aus um ihn wach zu rütteln.

Doch nun, da er Dumbledore von Nahem sah, konnte er die Spuren tiefer Erschöpfung im Gesicht des alten Mannes sehen. Nun, er konnte wohl noch eine kleine Weile auf seine Antworten warten.

Vorsichtig zog Snape seine Hand wieder zurück und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen, seine kalten Füße weit unter das warme Nachthemd gezogen, auf einen der weich gepolsterten Sessel gegenüber der Couch und bewachte den Schlaf seines alten Direktors.


End file.
